


It Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time

by NaughtyPastryChef



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2016 [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean in Panties, Drug Use, Established Relationship, Gift Fic, M/M, Panties, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Shotgunning, ass eating, spn kink bingo fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 08:52:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7501953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NaughtyPastryChef/pseuds/NaughtyPastryChef
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Darkness is gone and so is God along with her so Sam and Dean are taking a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Seemed Like a Good Idea at the Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jesibella](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesibella/gifts).



All the best stories start with something along the lines of "it seemed like a good idea at the time."

The Darkness was gone along with God and, they guessed, most of the Angels. Sam and Dean were together and safe and (mostly) healthy in the bunker. So Dean, wanting to treat them during their few days off before they decided to go looking for more trouble, went into town and bought something he hadn't bought in years. It took him a little searching to find it, but it paid off when he finally did. He chuckled all the way home, with it sitting innocuously on the seat next to the few days worth of groceries he’d bought as well..

"Sammy! Thought we could take a day or two off! Enjoy a little r and r. Bought us a present, couldn't help myself." Dean announced as he dropped the bags in the kitchen and palmed the gift before he handed it to Sam.

Sam looked at it like it was a snake about to bite him before plopping down into a chair.

"Weed. Weed? You bought us weed? Dean... We aren't teenagers anymore. You're 37 and I'm 33." Sam whined as he sat at the dining room table, staring at Dean’s supposed gift while Dean made dinner.

"What the hell do we have to do, Sammy? It's not any worse than getting plastered on hunters helper. We don’t have a job where we gotta get drug tested. Who’s gonna know or even care?" Dean replied slowly, as though emphasis would help Sam understand him.

"It's just ridiculous Dean." Sam huffed without explanation and Dean began to see red.

Dean half turned so he could catch Sam’s eye, "it seemed like a good idea at the time,"Dean sulked, finishing their dinner and filling the plates. "We just saved the fucking world, AGAIN. I mean, excuse the fuck out of me if I think we deserve a little ridiculous." Dean felt himself start to fume as his upset changed to anger and he turned to the table and slammed the plates down before sitting.

"This is he thanks I get for bringing home a present? Well never-fucking mind then sammy. I guess I'll just have to enjoy it myself." Dinner was a furiously silent affair; uncomfortable and awful though the food was amazing as always.

Sam opened his mouth a half-dozen times to apologize and another half- dozen to compliment Dean’s cooking but ended up just shoving food in his mouth each time instead. Sam’s head hung low as he collected the dishes and ran the dishwater under Dean’s furious gaze. Once Dean was sure that Sam was busy with the dishes, he grabbed his bag of weed and headed to the garage to enjoy it by himself. He didn't notice Sam’s gaze on him, but even if he had, he was too angry to really care.

\--------------

An hour later found Dean happily stoned, sitting on the trunk of his beloved car, looking up at the stars through the open garage door. He heard Sam fumble in the other end of the long room, but didn't turn his head until he felt the pleasant heat of Sam’s body line up with his own as Sam sat next to him.

"I’m sorry Dee." Sam whispered into his ear, his breath tickling the short hairs around Dean’s ear. Dean giggled.

"Can't stay mad at you. Never could and never would, you know that. Want some, got lots left?" Dean held up the joint he'd just rolled but hadn't lit yet. Sam scrunched up his nose.

"I hate joints, never seem to get buzzed enough. Wish I still had my one-hitter."

Dean laughed, his whole face lighting up with it as he put the end of the joint between his perfect pink lips. "Don't you remember our first kiss baby boy?" Dean asked as he inhaled a lungful and tilted his head, waiting.

Sam covered Dean’s lips with his own and breathed in deep, letting Dean shotgun the sticky sweet smoke into his lungs. Their lips stuck together as they each pulled back a little, waiting for Sam to exhale.

"Again." Sam’s raspy voice rang out and Dean obliged with a smirk and a wiggle of his hips. Sam glanced down before he took the hit to see that Dean was, as usual, horny from getting high. This time, he exhaled on a sigh and cupped Dean’s jaw before he could pull too far away. "Kiss me, then another?" Sam asked delicately, knowing Dean would never turn him away-not again.

They traded kisses and hits for the whole joint, the hits getting smaller as the kisses got longer and longer. Sam’s head began to swim; from the pot, from the kisses, from the lack of blood to his brain he couldn't be sure. By the time the joint was little more than a roach, crushed on the floor of the garage, both boys had puffy lips, messy hair and visible erections in their jeans.

"M'i forgiven for being a brat?" Sam asked between bruising kisses as they slid down off the car. Dean ran his fingers across Sam’s face and into his hair, where he curled his fingers and pulled tight.

"You wanna be forgiven all the way, baby?" Dean growled and rolled his whole body along the length of Sam’s. Sam nodded with glassy eyes and eager expression. Dean grabbed his hair hard and pulled him down so they were nose to nose. "Eat my ass."

Sam dropped to his knees with a thud, his hands bruisingly hard on Dean’s hips as he spun his brother around and bent him over the trunk of his car.

"Pants off Dee." Sam smeared the words into the seat of Dean’s jeans, his mouth already watering at the prospect of what he was about to do. He heard the distinctive clink of a belt and the toothy sound of a zipper going down and curled his fingers into the suddenly loose waistband to help gravity along and get those pants off. And then he got another surprise.

"Oh Dee. You did want tonight to be special. Are these for me?" Sam asked, awe in his soft voice as he gazed at his brothers perfect ass encased in red ruffles with a little satin bow. Dean’s cheeks peeked out the bottom of the panties and, again, Sam pressed his face into them to feel the softness against his stubbled face.

"I wear them for me Sammy. The fact that you like them as much as I do is simply a bonus." Came Dean’s breathy, sassy reply as Sam began to nibble and bite at the exposed skin around the sexy little panties.

"Cmon Sammy I thought you wanted to apologize. Quit teasin." Dean huffed and Sam finally relented, grasping the panties by their little bow and pulling them down to expose Dean’s crack.

Sam, beyond sense and straining painfully at the seam of his own jeans, dove in tongue first, licking all the skin he could reach with his face pressed between those perfect cheeks.

Dean curled his arm around again to grasp the back of Sam’s head and press him impossibly closer. He arched his back, satin encased cock rubbing against the trunk of his car and Sam’s tongue halfway up his ass and he knew it was going to be over quick. Dean wiggled his free hand between himself and the car and cupped the head of his cock, his breath going light and thready as he did. Sam made an annoyed, displeased grunt and slipped his hands around the front of Dean’s hips to bat his hand away.

"Sammy lemme come, please baby, I need, just a little..." Dean begged and whined and Sam’s cock throbbed as he came in his jeans at the sound of it.

Without a word, Sam rode out his orgasm by slipping the panties down to Dean’s knees and guiding him to straighten up so he could cup the head of Dean’s dick. He pulled his tongue out of Dean’s warm, wet, clenching hole to instruct ," come all over your car Dee, you know you want to." He aimed the head of Dean’s dick right at the shiny black paint and dove back into Dean’s ass, knowing that his big brother always came better with something in his right little hole to clench around.

"Sammy!" Dean grunted and watched as his cock spurted and he came all over the trunk of his car while Sammy milked him from behind. His breath exploded out of him and he sagged down, just barely catching himself on his hands before he face planted in his own spunk.

"Best. Apology. Ever. Sammy." He huffed out with a laugh and craned his neck around to catch Sam’s eye.

"Seemed like a good idea at the time." Sam grinned back as he tipped himself off his knees and onto his ass on the concrete floor. "Ugh, let's go shower and go to bed, huh?" Sam asked after a jaw-cracking yawn.

Dean, who was in the process of pulling his panties and jeans back up looked down at Sam with shock.

"Uh, no, the only thing we are doing now is washing and waxing the car! Do you have any idea how bad come is for the paint job?"


End file.
